


Who sings what?

by Nyaw



Series: What If? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Hidden Talents, self proving, stop sleeping on china line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaw/pseuds/Nyaw
Summary: Okay performance team produced HIGHLIGHT (listen to it, it's amazing ♡) but what happens when they need to sing it with the full formation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really late for HIGHLIGHT related fic, but in my defence i'm a slow -really slow- writer..  
> so yeah, enjoy this please.

Performance team can’t be happier than how they’ve proven their worth now. Most people, including carats, always said they can only dance. With their first composed song, well received and acknowledged ever since their Going Seventeen showcase, they have shown that they can also made their own song, sing, and rap as well as other member.

This happiness reached it’s peak when their song reach the top track for the SEVENTEEN youtube channel after they release their choreography video for HIGHLIGHT. They choose to celebrate it by ordering some chicken to their practice room after choreographing for some unreleased tracks Woozi has made.

Their party was put on halt when the CEO suddenly comes. They say their greetings and asks what can he do for him. But his answer was out of their expectation. “Your team’s track was splendid I must say. I didn’t expect you guys has something for producing.” They can’t hide their grin that went wider with each praise from the most powerful man in their company. 

“Maybe for your goodbye stage, instead of creating new choreography as usual you can perform that song.” Now their eyes widen with shock and happiness, their mouth hang as wide as it can. The thought of performing with just 4 people in the stage that they usually fill as 13 excites them. “How about performing it as 17? With 13 members? That will be a good idea.” Well they should have seen this coming. It’ll be too fast and unfair if only them performed for the goodbye stage.

“Soonyoung-ah, I want you to discuss with Jihoon on how to distribute the line, for the choreo you can just use the same as your original one if it’s too hard for you.” The oldest man pat the team leader’s shoulder while smiling proudly. “Well I have to go now. Keep it up kids!”

As soon as his leave, the group hugs each other and exclaims as hard as they can while jumping around. Their CEO just acknowledged them! For the very first official song they produced! After they’re tired, they sat down, still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Let’s pack up and get back guys! We need to tell them this and discuss it with Jihoon as soon as we can!” The leader suggests. “No Soonyoung-ah. I think we need to discuss it between our selves first. What if we went to them and give only a line to me and Hao like our title tracks?” Jun said with eyes filled with worries and care. “Oh, right. This is our song, and I think we deserve our lines. Let’s create some distribution, and then propose it to Jihoon later.”

They grabbed some paper & pens, Woozi left them everywhere so he can write as soon as he has some inspiration. “I think the opening should be Jun hyung’s and the I’m like a bird bit still for The8 hyung! It fits their voice so much and carats loved it.” The little maknae suggest energetically. 

“Okay… And how about this Chinese part? Should we give it to hip-hop team? And keep the rest of the rap for Chan?” Hoshi asks while scratching his head. Distributing is not his forte. He want to give everyone similar amount of parts, but a small voice in his head want to keep a slightly bigger proportion for his team. It’s their song after all.

“Eii hyung~ I will have too many parts then. You can give one of my parts to the hip-hop team! Then we’ll have somewhat similar amount of parts for the rap!” The hyungs just smiled warmly and pat their kind & pure hearted maknae. After discussing and they feel like it’s good enough, they went back with their grin-plastered smile to their dorm.

-***-

“GUYS!! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!! WE HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT!!” Soonyoung shouts as he enters seventeen’s dorm. After the members are all seated and finished grumbling for his loud voice, they told the news from their CEO. All the members exclaimed and hurdles around the performance team while congratulating them (and of course messing their friends’ hair).

“Soonyoung, what would you like to do with the distribution?” the tiny producer asks. “Oh, right! We made some idea but maybe we can discuss about it in your studio Ji?” “Ok. Now?” “Yep.”

To make sure the studio isn’t packed, only Jun, Hoshi and Woozi are going. After looking through their idea Woozi frowns his eyebrows, showing that he is thinking hard. “Well I understand that this is your song, but how come the 4 of you had like 60% of the part?” “Well we can’t make it fairly so we want to ask you to help us Hoon-ah” Jun answered. “Well I’ll see what I can do.” The youngest in the room said while putting his headphone and grabbing his papers and pen.

-***-

After 30 minutes, finally he finished distributing the lines. “What do you think about this?” Hoshi and Jun grabbed the paper and frown. “But Jun and Minghao inly got like 5 lines here Jihoon-ah! It’s our song!” The performance leader was trying his best to not shout. “But hyung.. you know their voice are still a little unstable. And if I went with what you propose, Seokmin will only have 1 solo line. He is our main vocal hyung!”

“Ji, give us a chance. We have never proved that we could also sing. I know the high note in Hao’s part will be hard, and I’m willing to give that to the main vocals. Your choice. But I don’t want you to take that much from our idea please.” Jun said with a slight pleading tone in his voice. 

Woozi scratched his hair with that statement. He doesn’t feel comfortable letting the China Line has that much part, mostly because he doesn’t think it’s the time yet. He feels that they need to improve a little bit more, but he understand Jun’s thinking.

“Okay. I’ll give you this one chance. But remember, I’ll be stricter when I’m training you both.” He finally said after sighing deeply. “Thanks Ji! You’re the best!” Hoshi said while hugging the smaller man. “Stay away Soon, you’re heavy” he said while trying not to blush. “But this bit, please? This one from Hao’s line can I give it to Jeonghan? And this whole verse from Dino to Hansol?” He asks again after gaining composure.

“Nope Ji. You are not touching Hao’s part on my watch” Jun said sternly. “And Dino’s part, I’ll let you divide it between Hansol and Chan. Not entirely Ji. Even more because I know that Hansol usually change the lyrics to fit his feel.” The performance leader followed, while adding in his mind that usually Hansol’s version does feels better.

This brings another deep sigh to Jihoon, but he knows that confronting them even further is useless. Those in the room, including him, are 3 of the most stubborn in the group. “Fine. But just remember, the moment one of you complained in practice room, we’ll use my version immediately.” The other member in the room looked at each other in disbelief. “You sure Ji? Wow I never thought it’d take only this long. I was convinced I’ll need to sleep here to convince you.” Jun said, smiling while ruffling Woozi’s hair. He always feels that the younger is really cute, even cuter than their maknae.

“Yes I’m sure hyung. Now please don’t make me regret accepting this later. Show everyone that you and Hao are indeed worthy of carrying seventeen’s name, unlike what they said.” Woozi said, standing up and preparing to get out. “Let’s go. We need to tell the others which one’s their part. I hope they understand what we want to do though.”

-***-

Fortunately the other members agreed to use this song to show Performance team’s full talent. Even DK with only 3.8 seconds of solo line. “Sorry about this Seokmin-ah.. You can be mad if you want to” Jun whispered to DK in concern. He is usually in DK’s spot. Only having one or two line, or sometime only harmonizing. So he knows how DK must feel the best.

Out of his expectation, DK turns to him with his signature wide smile. “Don’t be hyung! Just make sure you kill the song amazingly!” He hit his hyung’s back jokingly. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure we slay this song and show those who insults us as the one who cant sing who’s the boss.”

Full of passion, they immediately start practicing the day after. Woozi wasn’t joking with his threat. It feels like he is 100 times stricter while pointing even the slightest mistake. Hoshi isn’t falling behind as well. He points out even a quarter of a beat miss in their choreography practice.

In three days, their practice was more than complete already. They’re ready to show the song with 4 more days to spare. The teams then start to monitor each of their specialties, trying to improve their performance even at the slightest bit. Commenting here and there when they feel they could improve that part and improvising immediately.

Days flew by, and their first stage has come. The8 and Dino are frantically panicking backstage, saying that they’re not ready yet and feeling like they should just go with Woozi’s idea instead of insisting. “What if I messed up hyung?” the maknae said shakily “And what if my voice disappoint carats hyung? They rarely hear me sing! My voice is weird! Unlike Seungkwan’s or even yours hyung!” The8 follows.

“Now now calm down guys. You both has done great already. Didn’t Jihoon praise you guys 2 days ago? You both have improved on such a short time.” The eldest of performance team said, trying to calm his dongsaengs. “C’mon, do some breathing to calm yourselves and let’s wreck the stage!” The leader tried to lift their mood.

A couple breath later, they feel calmer and ready. “Okay? Ready?” S.Coups asks. The members nod, showing their eagerness. “Today is not just a stage okay? We need to show something to all the people watching and we need to do this right. We don’t know if there’ll be another chance so we better make this right.” He pauses for a bit and then screams “SAY THE NAME!” “SEVENTEEN!” the others followed. They walks into the stage, feeling more energetic than ever.

-***-

“What are you doing here hyung?” Woozi asks when he see the performance team leader in the living room sofa. “It’s 3 in the morning hyung you should sleep.” He walks closer to his hyung. Hoshi shifted his position a bit so Woozi can sit beside him.

“I can’t sleep Jihoon-ah. Like, I know that I’m the one who forces you to use my line distribution, and I thank you for that. But deep inside I was worried you know. What if this stubborn decision of mine ruins our reputation. What if you were right? We weren’t ready yet. Those thought won’t leave my head and I can’t sleep.” The elder sighs deeply while messing with his hair.

Woozi laughs when he heard what his hyung has just said. “Hyung this is why you need to go see our SNS often. You won’t even search for our name in google hyung.” He pulls out his phone and opens a couple tab. “Here, see what people said about your team.”

Hoshi took the phone and his heart feels warm immediately. People loves their song, and proud that the Performance Team has so much part. Some even admitted that his team could actually sing. His smile starts to form, showing his signature 10:10 eyes. He then hugs Woozi and smiled wider. “Thank you Jihoon-ah. Thank you for the chance, and for your trust in us.” The producer only smiled back, patting his hyung’s back. “I’ve always believed in our team hyung. And I believe in your judgment. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
